Frenzied Quartet
by KunoichiRena
Summary: The Hitachiin brothers rescue two girls whom have lost everything to robbers. Unaware of anything, the robbers turned to stalkers and want revenge on the girls for having their 'boyfriends' beat them up. Will they find out in time before it's too late?
1. Meeting the Hitachiin Twins

AN: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! I'M SOOOOO OBSESSED WITH THIS, IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY!

Oh, this is dedicated to my friend Tai-chan (AKA, distant6) who told me about this.

Meeting the Hitachiin Twins

"Stop it!"

A female girl with log raven hair and green eyes commanded, blocking her friend with her arm behind her. The other female had chocolate brown hair that touched her shoulders and her bangs that delicately fell on her collarbone, she also had green eyes. She didn't want to be shielded, but her friend wouldn't have any of it.

"Come on…it won't take long if you participate-"

"I said NO!"

The raven haired girl picked up a broken bottle and flung it at one of the men, beginning to run into the beach's water. The females were clad in bathing suits, pursued by two men whom had the stench of alcohol lingering on their breath.

"You can't run forever!"

The brunette girl felt herself being pulled in the water, the raven one trying to run back to her friend but was forced to her knees, swallowing mouthfuls of water.

"Tai-chan-"

She gagged, chocking on more water. The one called Tai struggled to breathe underwater as she was being held there.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

Twin voices spoke; the one submerged underwater seeing a blurry vision of a boy with a blue top before passing out.

"Where do you get off thinking it's alright to drown girls? Hikaru,"

The one named Hikaru gently placed the brunette beside the raven haired girl on the sand, taking off his shirt and draping it on her body.

"Yeah, I got it…"

He gave them a threatening glare.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Tai-chan!"

The girl with raven hair sprang up, seeing her friend still asleep beside her.

"You, you're awake."

She turned her head to see twin boys.

"Did…were you the ones that helped us?"

"Yeah, we saw you in trouble."

The two boys spoke together in the same tone.

"O-oh…My name is Rena. This is Taisi, but I just call her Tai."

"To know our name, you have to play our game."

The one beside Rena said, smiling.

"Game…?"

"It's called: Which one is Hikaru?"

The one beside Tai added, winking.

"B-but…I don't even know your other name…"

"Kaoru."

They both said at once. Rena blinked a few times.

"Then why isn't it called: 'Which one is Kaoru?'"

They stopped smiling and looked at each other, beginning to laugh.

"Yeah, why isn't that?"

The one beside Rena asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Because Hikaru sounds way better."

"Then you're Hikaru-kun and you're Kaoru-kun…"

Rena pointed to Hikaru first and then Kaoru. They stopped laughing and looked at each other.

"Rena-chan…"

"Tai-chan!"

The brunette coughed a few times, Hikaru lifting her up and patting her back.

"What are you doing here near nighttime, anyways?"

Kaoru asked Rena, turning her head to him.

"Well…it's the last day of summer vacation…we're going back to school tomorrow and it's out first year in a new school. So, we're just going to enjoy our final hours here."

Rena explained, realizing that she was wearing a tan vest that belonged to Kaoru. She blushed slightly, turning to see Tai sitting close to Hikaru with his blue shirt on.

"Which school are you attending?"

"Ouran High. Our parents sent us here from Hokkaido and so we applied here because our grades allowed us to do so."

"We go to Ouran."

Hikaru spoke, Tai smiling broadly.

"But, what do your parents do, then?"

He added to his sentence, his face filled with wonder.

"Actually…they work for real estate…but it hasn't been going well."

Tai explained.

"Are you two sisters?"

Kaoru asked, the girls addressing their parents as if they were.

"No, not really. We lost our parents in a fire that took down three apartment buildings. So, our 'parents' are people who took us in because they lost their kids."

The twins looked down, Tai and Rena smiled at each other.

"But it's okay! We're glad to make friends!"

They began to speak as one now, as if they had rehearsed that line over and over in their heads.

"So, do you have a place to stay tonight?"

Hikaru asked Tai more likely than Rena.

"Yes. It's a small apartment near the metro."

Kaoru and Hikaru's smiles returned.

"Then tomorrow, at 3:00, meet us at the third music room!"

Spoke the two at the same time, winking.

"Why? What's there?"

"You'll see."

Their tongues stuck out of their mouths, smiling.

"Rena-chan…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you realize something…?"

The girls looked around and frowned with annoyed faces.

"They…took our bags…"

The girls balled their fists, anger radiating off them.

"I'm gonna murder them…"

"Let me help…"

Tai replied, the Hitachiin brothers smirking.

"We could ask for some clothes for you, id you like."

Kaoru said, putting his arm around Rena.

"Yeah, no problem."

Hikaru did the same with Tai, placing his chin on her shoulder.

"Really, it's okay!"

Rena quickly became flustered, Tai shivering slightly.

"Y-yeah! Besides, it'll be too much-"

Hikaru placed a finger on her lips and smiled devilishly.

"You don't have to be modest, Taisi-chan…don't worry so much."

He told her, still next to her face. Kaoru brought Rena closer to him and lifted her head up by her chin.

"Worrying makes you look cute."

A horrible blush crossed her face, making her look at Tai. Hikaru flipped open his cell phone and called his maids.

"They'll be here in a few minutes."

He explained, looking into Tai's face from a lower angle.

"No matter how I see it, you look as if you're about to cry."

"I…just want to get away from here…"

She replied, turning a worried glance out towards the shimmering waters.

"Don't worry. Those men won't get you with us here."

She nodded, still looking down.

"I'm guessing you'll have to go home soon…'

Kaoru said, seeing the time was already past eight.

"You live quite far away, if I'm right. Hikaru, why don't we bring them home? I bet you're hungry?"

Rena turned her head to see him, seeing his face even closer to hers than before.

"Just a little…Tai-chan, do you have your keys?"

"No…it was in the bag…they took it…"

Rena's eyes widened.

"B-but mine is in the room!"

They both stood up quickly, the twins sharing confused glances.

"Wait, the limo should be here soon-"

Kaoru began to speak, but was cut off from a car that headed their way. The Hitachiin's maids behind the wheel.

"Come on, let's go."

The males opened the door for the girls as they scrambled in, Rena's hands trembling with anger and anticipation. Tai placed a hand on her friends, sharing the same emotion but kept it in much better.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh my god…they took everything…"

Rena said in utter bewilderment. Tai quickly went to see that their money had also disappeared. Rena picked up the phone and quickly dialed the number to the bank, talking quickly to them as Tai proceeded to clean up the place, trying to find if, by any chance, they had forgotten anything.

"W-what!?"

Rena threw the phone back on the hook, growling.

"It didn't take time for them to get our money from the bank either…"

She told Tai, wanting to trash the phone but knew that it would only add to the bill that they'd begin to pile.

"Great…now I have to call back and terminate our credit cards before they start adding on to that stupid bill…"

She redialed, Taisi picking up a single pearl earring that belonged to her deceased mother. She pocketed it and opened the cupboard to find a little bit of food left. Sighing, she turned to hear Rena's angry yells and curses before calling up the cops this time.

"Hey-"

Hikaru began to speak, only to stop when entering the threshold. Kaoru took a step in as well, stopping right beside his brother.

"The cops will be on their way…we're getting a new place to stay from the land lord. Sorry for the trouble, Kaoru-kun…Hikaru-kun…"

Rena apologized.

"No, it's alright. You didn't do anything…"

The two men looked at each other and then to the girls.

"Did they take your clothes?"

"Not all. It's alright."

Tai smiled brightly, trying to dismiss everything as an accident.

"Well…before they ask you questions…I think it's best you leave…we'll see you tomorrow."

Rena explained, forcing a small smile on her lips. Kaoru turned his head away and then smiled.

"Why don't you crash with us? We have spare rooms unless you want to sleep in the same bed with Hikaru and I…"

Hikaru instantly began to tear up, turning to Kaoru.

"But…that is the only alone time we get…"

"Forgive me…it slipped my mind…"

Kaoru placed a finger under his brother's cheek, Tai and Rena instantly beginning to blush.

"A-ano…sa…"

Tai couldn't contain herself and began to squeal, clinging onto Rena. The raven-haired girl felt a little squeamish, but thought that it was cute to see two brothers love each other. She couldn't contain herself. She raised a finger and pointed accusingly at them.

"Are…you two gay?"

The two pulled each other into a close embrace, outstretching a hand towards Rena and Taisi.

"Would you like to find out?"

Rena smirked, turning her head to Taisi who also gave a cat like grin.

"How about showing the both of us?"

The two were taken back. They didn't expect that kind of an answer.

"What do you take us for…? Can't we love each other without being gay?"

Hikaru interjected, crossing his arms. Kaoru also crossed his arms, looking away from them.

"Are you two lesbians? There's only one bed here…"

"There happens to be a fold out bed that is called the couch…"

Rena replied bluntly, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Besides…don't you two sleep together…?"

The smirks on their faces were undisputed. They didn't care that people knew.

"That's…."

They stopped talking, the single cop arriving at the scene.

"So…this is the place, then?"

"Yeah…"

"Anything taken?"

"Well, yeah! The question is what has not been taken! Even our food is gone!"

"Did you cancel the credit cards and such-"

"Yes, I'm young, but not stupid…"

Rena sighed, trying to deal with them but found it almost impossible.

"Okay, we'll leave some clothes for you incase-"

Rena began to fume as the cop was asking the most idiotic questions that she'd ever heard, making the brothers stop talking as soon as they saw her take a deep breath in. They quickly exited the room, Hikaru sticking a head in to sneak a final glance at Taisi before leaving, deciding that they'd give them clothes on their way home from school the next day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I think this is the room…."

Tai said, hesitantly opening the door to the third music room. Rena saw flower petals float her way as a male was there to introduce them, smiling.

"Iraishaimashite…hime-sama…"

Rena and Tai blushed as a man with golden hair took hold of their hands, kissing them.

"What is this!?"

Tai asked, slightly bemused

"We are the host club. I am the King, Tamaki-sama!"

Rena blinked a few times before a thought came to mind, smiling.

"Oh, woe is too great, for the tragedy that bestows upon these fair maidens' troubles us so. Our gallant princes have guided us without lead as to what this was."

Tai caught on and fell dramatically into Rena's arms, placing the back of her hand on her forehead.

"So slay us, if we have fallen for trickery, and bring us sorrow to our hearts…perhaps a king kind enough would lead us to our princes?"

Taisi finished, looking at Tamaki with a carefree smile, now standing upright.

"Uh…"

In a flash, twin heads were in front of each of the girls, having their hands kissed once again while the Hitachiin brothers were kneeling in front of them.

"Rena…"

"Taisi…"

They stood, smiling devilishly.

"These two are with us, my lord."

Tamaki was left speechless, watching as he led the girls away.

"Hikaru-kun…who are these people…they're new, aren't they?"

Rena saw another girl point to them, addressing Kaoru. This made them confused, Tai turned to Rena.

"Hey, person….this is Hikaru-kun…"

Tai tugged on Hikaru's hand, bringing him down to her level, "and this is Kaoru-kun…"

Rena did the same as Tai., both twins seemed as if they were blown away.

"How can you tell?"

The other girl asked in wonder.

"Well…"

Rena help up Kaoru's hand.

"Kaoru-kun has a hand slightly larger than Hikaru-kuns…"

Taisi pointed to Hikaru's jaw, "and Hikaru-kun has a more feminine jaw than Kaoru's…"

The twins smiled.

"Plues…"

The two females now spoke together.

"It's just by their air around them. That's how we know."

The other girl smiled politely before walking away.

"You know?"

"Who wouldn't?"

Taisi questioned back at Hikaru, smiling enthusiastically. They took a seat, tea being poured for them.

"So, what exactly do you do here?"

Rena asked. Instantly, the twin Hitachiin brothers began to speak.

"We are here to make people happy and profit from it. Also, it's just fun."

"In other words…'

"You're like dressed prostitutes…"

Tai finished, but couldn't help but blush as Kaoru and Hikaru wrapped their arms around each other.

"Why are you so mean with us?"

They asked, slightly annoyed.

"We're only stating the truth."

Rena explained, trying to stop herself from sneering.

"It's not the truth as you say…"

"Yeah?"  
Rena blushed as one of each of their hands grasped her chin, smirking.

"Why would you think that? We don't like liars."

They explained in a playful voice. Tai felt a wave of heat hit her when the brothers approached Rena.

"Ah, Kaoru, you owe me one now. I wanted to be alone with you today."

Karou's face fell as he turned to his brother. He detached his hand away from Rena and hugged his brother closely.

"I'm sorry…how 'bout tonight then? I'll make it up to you tonight."

Kaoru pressed his brother's head into his chest, laying his cheek on top of it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It seems that the two brought in new customers."

Kyouya said, writing in his notepad.

"They're quite the charmers…"

Tamaki thought out loud.

"Is Tama-kun upset?"

The loli-shota boy asked, frowning.

"Those two took away my perfect customers!"

"Maybe they're just not interested in you."

Haruhi explained bluntly, passing them with a tray of tea in her hands. Tamaki's face fell at her blunt statement, making him cry in a corner.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We have to be getting home soon…"

Taisi explained to Rena, whom nodded in agreement.

"So, we'll see you guys tomorrow."

"We're going to drop some clothes off for you at your apartment later."

Hikaru said, looking at Kaoru who nodded.

"And we'll give you our phone numbers just in case."

They added together, winking with a sly smirk on their faces. Rena and Tai turned to each other and smiled, blushing slightly.

"We'll see if we can call tonight, then."

"But Kaoru…this was supposed to be our night…"

Kaoru's mouth opened in surprise.

"I'm sorry…! I forgot…! I'm such a bad brother…I bet you're thinking you wish you had a better one…"

Kaoru had tears beginning to form in his eyes. Hikaru stood over Kaoru, hugging his brother's head.

"No…no matter how hard I search, there will only be one Kaoru…"

Kaoru wrapped his arms around Hikaru tightly, hugging him as closely as he could. The girls couldn't help but squeal slightly with their hands in front of them. No matter what they did, they knew that they weren't gay, but it was still cute for them to watch.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: WOOT! Oh, this ain't yaoi. Sorry yaoi fangirls…you're gonna have to search elsewhere (not that it isn't too hard with the Hitachiin brothers in it) to find a yaoi. incest story with them.


	2. Saviors

AN: One more chapter and I promise you that there will be a Broken Apart chapter up for those who are reading that….I know I have Another Path and Winds of Hope, but I'm hoping that I'll get to finish one soon (yes, I know that starting a new story doesn't help me in the slightest bit) Well! It just means that I have a lot of ideas!

Saviors

Rena fell back on the bed, holding her hands close to her chest as she smiled.

"Wow…out first day and we're treated like princess…"

Tai joined her on the bed, smiling contently with her eyes closed.

"Why would they do this for us, though?"

Tai asked, Rena looking at the ceiling in wonder. She turned on her side, fixing her highly uncomfortable dress so it didn't restrain her movement.

"Do you think we can survive for a bit longer until mom and dad send some money over at the end of the month?"

Rena asked, feeling her stomach begin to growl because of her missed breakfast and skipped lunch. Taisi shook her head.

"We're gonna have to fine a way to get food without stealing…"

"Why did that thought even cross your mind? Where are we going to live now!? They took all of our money from the bank and by the end of the month; mom and dad won't give us enough to pay for another month! We lost ten months worth of money!"

Tai froze up, turning to Rena slowly.

"We won't even be able to eat! Whatever food we have left has to last us three weeks!"

Rea sat up, throwing her arms in the air.

"How are we supposed to get money if we aren't allowed to work?"

Rena threw her a watery glare.

"We can't…we're gonna have to call up mom and dad…"

Rena said, standing up to get the phone. There was a knock at the door, Taisi going over to open it.

"Rena-"

The girl turned her head to see something being shoved in her face. By instinct, she grabbed whatever it was. There was an immense pressure on her shoulder as her arm went limp. A gag was being forced into her mouth.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Tai-chan, Rena-chan…'

Hikaru knocked on the door, finding that it was only leaning against the frame. The twins pushed it open, seeing that no one was home. Kaoru reach to close the door, but there was a loud thud. They walked in, hearing the bangs getting louder and louder until they reached a closet. Kaoru opened the door, Rena about to try and ram to door open fell into Kaoru. Her clothes were ripped in various places, tears fell from her eyes as she pressed into Kaori. She was bound and gagged, blood leaking from a cut in her neck.

"What happened!?"

Hikaru's twin asked.

"Tai-chan!"

Hikaru exclaimed. He heard water running and ran into the bathroom, finding Tai floating the bathtub, also bound and gagged. There were weights attached to her torso and hands, ensuring she stayed where she was.

"Tai-chan!"

Hikaru scooped her out of the water, untying the weights and binds that were on her.

"Are you okay!?"

The girl didn't answer. It had been some time ago that she had blacked out.

"Hey! Wake up!"

The girl still didn't budge.

"Kaoru-"

There was the sound of a loaded gun being readied behind Hikaru's head.

"Step away from the girl…"

Hikaru hesitantly obeyed, standing up slowly with his hands over his head.

"Go on, get out!"

The boy stepped out of the bathroom to see Rena still tied up but on the bed, Kaoru with a knife to his throat. There were two of them, both wearing masks. Rena saw the gunman and began to stand, only to hear a shot go off.

"HIKARU!"

Kaoru yelled, twisting his head slightly to see Hikaru grasping her arm, blood leaking down.

"This time a scratch, next time a hole! Sit down!"

Gravity took over as Rena fell back down, trying to contain more tears.

"Hikaru! Hikaru!"

Kaoru tried to struggle free, only to have the gun now pointed at Rena. He clicked the gun and turned to Kaoru.

"Calm down and I won't hurt her."

Rena felt the tears run fresh and hot down her face. She looked over at Hikaru whom was holding his shoulder in pain, blood leaking down and forming a puddle on the floor.

Kaoru felt the man with a hold on him grow tense.

"Rena-chan…"

Taisi walked out of the bathroom. Rena's eyes widened as big as saucers. A bullet went sailing Tai's way, hitting the wall. The wet girl's eyes widened to match Rena's. She sank to her knees and sank to her knees while closing her eyes, beginning to scream as loudly as she could. The door burst open, revealing an angered Hunny and Mino.

"Kaoru! Hikaru!"

Haruhi exclaimed. Hikaru looked up, his face contorted in pain. Rena tried to stand up again, another shot and a bullet passed through her hair.

"Missed…"

"Just stay down, we'll save you/"

Tamaki explained, flashing her a reassuring smile.

"Don't touch my friends…"

Hunny said, Mino cracked his knuckles. Rena shut her eyes tightly, expecting death to come. There were a few gunshots that went off, then footsteps. The gag in her mouth fell to the bed, she opening her eyes. Tamaki had taken off the piece of cloth, smiling. He draped his vest around her, Mino giving his to Tai.

"Hikaru!"

Kaoru rushed over to his brother, seeing him slowly lose consciousness. Tears began to form at his eyes.

"Kyouya…"

Tamaki called him; the boy with glasses took up his cell phone and began to dial 9-1-1.

"I'm sorry…I'm so, so, sorry…"

Rena sobbed, walking over to Hikaru, hugging him.

"I-it's my fault…"

Kaoru took Hikaru's hand, Taisi crying on the spot.

"I-it's not your fault…"

Hikaru replied, wincing.

"Hikaru!"

Kaoru cried, hearing hiss brother's voice reassuring him. Rena pulled away, backing near Tai and hugging her friend. Hunny ran over to Hikaru, Tamaki staying close to Haruhi incase she was going to cry as well.

"I thought you were going to drown!"

Rena cried in Tai's shoulder.

"How long were you in there…?"

Haruhi asked, waiting impatiently for an ambulance to arrive for her friend.

"W-we were stuck for four and a half hours…"

Rena explained, still hugging Taisi—her only comfort.

Sirens were heard from a distance, Hikaru slowly fading out on his brother's shoulder.

"Hey! Stay awake!"

Kaoru cried, tears running down his face.

"I'm tired…"

Hikaru replied, closing his eyes. Kaoru tried to shake his brother back into his senses, but it was futile. Men raced in the room, calling over to others for a stretcher. Cops flooded the place, Kaoru holding Hikaru's hand all the way until Hikaru couldn't have the strength anymore to keep his hand closed. Taisi gripped onto Rena for support, the raven-haired girls' tears were held back, nurses were swarming the two girls, checking to make sure that they were alright.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The boy finally awoke to see Kaoru sitting beside him, his face tear-stained.

"Kaoru…"

The other twin leaped up, hearing his name.

"Hikaru! You're awake!"

"What happened…?"

A petite female stuck her head in the room, gliding over to Hikaru and hugging him tightly.

"Tai-chan…"

Kaoru sighed, rubbing his eyes before walking over to his brother.

"What kind of man faints?"

"You weren't the one shot-"

"It's only a graze."

Kaoru stated bluntly, Hikaru looking up at his brother's face, which was full of worry. He stopped and looked down, frowning.

"Sorry…"

"Well, it's over with now. You fainted from shock."

Kaoru explained, pushing his hair back in place with one hand as his smile reappeared, Hikaru noting dully that his brother's hands were trembling aggressively.

"The doctors said that you could get out. The others went home. It's nearly eleven at night."

Hikaru's eyes widened, looking towards the clock, his brother telling the complete truth.

"And Rena…?"

"She's down at the cafeteria. Tai only just came up."

Hikaru nodded, turning to Taisi and giving her a weary smile, making her eyes water once again. Hikaru suddenly noticed that she was still wearing her dress, only half dried now.

"Kaoru…are their clothes still in the car?"

"Uh…yeah…"

Kaoru nodded, looking towards Tai.

"H-Hikaru-kun…"

A small voice croaked from the doorway, Rena standing there with a hand over her chest.

"You're awake…"

They realized that she was still in her torn wear as well.

"I'll have the maids bring them up…"

Kaoru opened his phone, Rena only taking a step in before stopping herself.

"I'm….sorry…if I hadn't stood up; you wouldn't have gotten shot…"

Rena's body began to shake as she trembled, choking back sobs. Kaoru's head perked up, seeing her in a state of pain when he was so used to seeing her tough.

"You were almost shot too, right? Don't worry about it…"

Rena heard Hikaru speak, she looked at him and then at Tai for moral support.

"How can you say that?!"

Rena exclaimed, looking up with tearful eyes.

"You shouldn't have walked in our apartment! It would have saved you from getting hurt!"

Hikaru sat up, eyeing her unsteadily.

"What do you want me to do? Hate you!?"

He shouted with his eyes closed, pain flashing across his face. Kaoru was beside his brother in an instant.

"He's still hurt!"

"I didn't want him to get hurt in the first place!"

Rena shouted back, tears falling from her eyes. Taisi ran to her side.

"We're in a hospital, both of you-"

"Stay out of this!"

Kaoru shouted at her, Rena immediately stepping in front of her friend, hoping to shield her from the cruel words.

"You want to get blamed? Fine! It's your fault! You're always getting in the way and nearly killed my brother! What would happen if Tai was killed by drowning!?"

Rena covered her mouth, gasping. Tai grew enraged, but Rena spoke before she had the chance.

"Then I guess I'd have no one!"

She ran out of the room, leaving Tai to stand there with her eyes bulging, hot tears falling from her eyes.

"You…didn't have to go that far…Rena-chan is trying to fix up things and you have to say that…"

"She wanted the blame."

Kaoru reminded, Hikaru looking down.

"We don't need anything to add to our problems!"

She gasped out.

"We don't even have a place to stay tonight!"

Their heads perked up, Hikaru quickly standing.

"We were going to offer!"

"Were?!"

Tai felt slightly betrayed. They were…but now because of the fight….

"I see…because of this…"

She let out a single, sad chuckle before turning around to chase after Rena.

"_-and for tonight, they're calling for a thunderstorm-"_

The twins heard the TV from the patient beside them, their faces paling.

"Crap…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Rena-chan!"

The girl stopped and turned around, seeing Tai run after her.

"Come on…let's find someplace to stay…"

Tai took hold of Rena's hand and began to walk.

"They're men, what more can we expect from them?"

"I was hoping more…"

The two stopped and looked at each other before embracing one another, sobbing in each other's shoulders.

"I don't want to lose you…"

Rena explained in a feigned whisper.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The two females walked down the abandoned street, tired and sore. Tai took a few steps and stumbled on a tin can, Rena catching her. The rain pounded heavily as their clothes dripped with water, weighing them down.

"I'm tired…."

Tai told Rena, whom nodded in agreement.

"Let's…just go back to the apartment and see if there's anyone there…"

They slowly trekked back, a car passing by at high speed and splashing water on them.

"That's it…I give up…"

Tai fell on a bus seat, holding her head in her hands.

"It's hopeless…there won't be anything left now, everything is closed and we have no money for a hotel…"

Rena slumped beside her friend, laying her head on her shoulder.

"You're right…we have school tomorrow..."

Rena closed her eyes, letting the rain fall on her head, Tai doing the same. The two saw a bright flash through their eyelids, making them open their eyes once again. Kaoru and Hikaru were panting heavily as they shone a flashlight in their faces, sopping wet. The girls looked down, a thunder clapped overhead. Rena smiled as the sound, Taisi closing her eyes again, relishing the sound.

"Why are you here…?"

Hikaru asked, outstretching a hand to Tai. Kaoru approached Rena and held out his hand to her.

"Come home…"

Rena averted her gaze to the side, biting her lip.

"That's your home…"

"Dammit! Just come!"

Kaoru shouted, taking on more and more the personality of his twin.

"I was wrong…"

Rena looked at him and frowned. Taisi took Hikaru's hand and threw Rena a pleading look. A smile formed on her lips as she closed her eyes, taking hold of Kaoru's hand.

"I forgive you…if you forgive me…"

Silently, she thanked her brunette-haired friend for her support.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Tai-chan is my peacemaker! nn


	3. Stalked

AN: Ano…I really dunno what to write here, so whatever happens, happens. –Insert sweatdrop-

Stalked

A thin wisp of air escaped Tai's mouth as she awoke from a nightmare, sweat drenched. Rena was still half-awake beside her, her eyes looking dull as she stared outside, hand beside her emotionless face.

"School starts in two hours…get some sleep…"

Rena voiced out, barely moving her lips.

"I'm just going to make sure Hikaru-kun is alright…"

Tai stood up from the bed, her white gown contrasting against the shadowy surfaces but complimenting with the moonshine illuminating the room. She paced herself delicately as she tried to find her way through the labyrinth-like manor. She opened the green doors, seeing the two boys fast asleep. Silently, as if she were a ghost, she floated towards them, now beside Hikaru. Her hand found his wound, touching it lightly with only the tips of her fingers. Hikaru began to stir, opening his eyes only halfway. Unconsciously, his own hand ventured on top of hers. She gave him a fragile smile, he returning the smile with one of his own before his eyes closed once again. Tai retracting her hand before walking out of the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Morning came all too quickly. The four sat at the breakfast table in silence, heavy bags under both female's eyes.

"Can you even function today?"

The twins asked at the same time in a mocking manner.

"We're not the ones using a spoon to eat French toast."

Rena retorted, smiling. Hikaru had, indeed, a spoon in his hand. Thunder clapped loudly outside.

"I guess we're going to school in the rain…"

Kaoru stated, thinking of the well being of Haruhi. Rena smiled toothily, hands under her chin.

"Don't like the rain?"

Tai nodded in agreement. Hikaru was still looking ahead with distant eyes.

"Huh? What's wrong, Hikaru?"

Kaoru asked, waving a hand in front of his brother's face, completely ignoring Rena's question.

"Were you wearing a dress last night, Kaoru?"

"Idiot. Why would I wear a dress at night?"

"Someone came in our room last night, then…"

"You were probably still half asleep."

Kaoru retorted, shoving a piece of his breakfast in his mouth.

"No…it defiantly was real…"

The two girls looked at each other, giggling.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Taisi could hardly pay attention in class. Tamaki had his eyes on the females all the time, watching them carefully. They had walked in the class too overly exhausted for his liking.

"Ms. Takanaka…would you care to explain your lack of attentiveness?"

The teacher called out to Tai, her head snapping up.

"Uh…um…I was taking care of family business…sorry…I won't try and disrupt the class…"

Taisi covered up, smiling. Tamaki obviously knew that as a lie.

"I'm thanking you, but do try and pay attention."

"Yes, sir…"

Taisi tried to keep her eyes open and pay attention.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The bell finally rang, signaling the end of the day. The two girls stood up to pack their belongings slowly.

"Are you dropping by the host club later?"

Tamaki asked them, smiling.

"Um…I guess…why?"

Tai questioned, throwing Rena a confused look. The raven haired girl simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah…we're coming."

She added to Tai's statement. Tamaki's smile widened.

"You know…if you could perform like yesterday…"

"Perform?"

"Yeah, you know, when you first came in the club?"

"Oh….that was just for fun…besides, isn't it only girls that comes in the club?"

Rena replied to Tamaki, about ready to leave.

"I wouldn't mind…"

The shadow king suddenly appeared behind Tamaki, writing in his notebook.

"He wouldn't mind because it'll bring in more money…"

Taisi explained, an un-amused expression on her face. Kyouya didn't respond—his face said it all.

"We better get to the club before we're late…"

Tamaki suggested, the girls nodding.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What are you doing here?"

The twins asked in annoyance. Rena and Taisi approached Haruhi and examined her face closely, squinting their eyes and measuring her shoulder width.

"He's…"

"A she…"

Tai finished Rena's sentence, continuing, "did you mean that we'd have to do this!?"

"N-no! That's-"

"It's alright. I like doing this."

Haruhi explained to them, smiling. Tamaki's face flushed a brilliant rouge color.

"My lord…what did they mean by 'do this?'"

The twins questioned, getting a little upset.

"Ah, I meant that they could perform with acts like yesterday and draw in more men!"

"It's more like a scheme to try and have Haruhi become a female…"

Hikaru stated bluntly, Tamaki tensing up as he turned to his 'daughter'.

"Uh…well…you see…"

"We have to get ready….stop bickering and prepare. We'll continue this discussion after."

Kyouya told them, fixing his glasses on his nose.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Taisi and Rena walked down the streets, the twins cleaning up the host room with the other hosts before going home.

"They gave us so much homework today…"

Rena complained, slouching forwards with her eyes closed. She heard a set of 'mew's', making her open her eyes.

"Please, Rena-chan…? One for you and one for me?"

Two kittens looked mangy and no older than a few months old. One was a calico color consisting of black, orange and white while the other was a pure black color.

"I would say yes…but what would the Kaoru and Hikaru say?"

"Does it matter? They have the money and we're the females in distress. Let's say that they are the reasons to…calm our nerves?"

Rena took up the black kitten, stroking it behind the ear.

"Let's just take them home, then…before something happens."

Rena added quickly, taking a final glance around before sprinting off towards the Hitachiin's house, adrenaline kicking in from fear.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No."

Two voices in perfect union declared, hands on their hips.

"Why not?"

Tai asked, her lower lip pouting. Hikaru grabbed each cat by the scruff of their necks and proceeded to head outside, Taisi freaking out and pushing him forwards, grabbing hold of the kittens.

"They have no home like us! Let us keep them!"

She was on the verge of tears, holding the felines close to her chest. Rena nodded in agreement, knowing that Taisi was the better one at persuasion than herself.

"If you keep them, you take care of them."

"We can handle cats if we've been taking care of ourselves, Kaoru-kun."

Rena retorted, taking her black cat and holding him up to her face as he purred. Tai held the tiny kitten properly in her arms, stroking him carefully. The twins' hearts melted at the sight, giving each other a weary smile.

"Okay…just…don't let them into our rooms…"

They responded, still hating the fact of having animals in the house.

"Yay! You're the best!"

Tai cheered, wrapping her arms tightly around Hikaru, hugging him tightly.

"I have to go finish some homework now before anything else today. I'll be finished in a while."

Rena explained, holding out her black cat at an arms' length.

"I'm gonna call you Kuro."

Kaoru snorted, trying to hide it.

"What's so bad about that name?"

"It's ironic…that's all."

"He's my little Tobi-kun!"

Tai inputted hugging her cat close to her; Rena made a beeline towards her room, leaving the others. Hikaru and Kaoru gave each other the devil's eye, having a plan in store for Taisi.

"I'll go ask for some tea to be prepared…"

Kaoru said, walking past Taisi.

"Hey, wait for me!"

Hikaru began to run towards Kaoru, the younger brother pushing Taisi Hikaru's way, she falling into his arms.

"Tai-chan! Are you alright? Kaoru, you know it's mean to push others!"

"I-I didn't know what I was doing…I was only thinking of you and turned around suddenly…"

Hikaru kept a tight grip on Taisi, a blush creeping up onto her face slowly by being held for so long. A long screech was heard, the others stopped playing.

"Rena!"

Kaoru bolted past them, running towards her room, closely followed by the others.

"Rena! Are you alright!?"

Kaoru panted, opening the door to see Rena covered in blood from head to toe. Kaoru quickly rushing to her side.

"Where are you hurt!?"

"I-I'm not…I hate you! Why would you do this to me!?"

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, she sinking to her knees, a nurse's outfit standing at the edge of her bed dressed on a mannequin.

"Hikaru…why did you do this…?"

Kaoru questioned, anger radiating off him.

"Me!? Why did _you_ do that!? I didn't do this!"

Taisi's eyes widened, she made a sprint off to her room, slowly followed by a scream as well.

"They came into our rooms…oh god…they came…"

Taisi couldn't believe it. At her bed stood another mannequin with a cheerleader outfit on, blood dripping from her clothes.

Hikaru went to help Taisi, Kaoru going over to read the note hanging off the nurse's outfit.

_Dearest Love,_

_Clean up and dress yourself pretty for me tonight when you sleep. I'll be watching you, so it'll be safe. If you don't wear it, I'll be forced to dress you in it._

Kaoru clenched his fists, throwing the note in the corner of the room.

"Rena, go clean up. Use your bathroom. I'll wait outside for you and we'll take this to the authorities later.

"I wish this would just stop…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Taisi held Tobi close to her chest, her heart beating at a million miles a minute.

"They identified the blood to belong to a cow, so at least we know that it isn't human…"

Kaoru began sitting across from the girls with his brother beside him.

"They decided to keep a watch around the house and you don't dress in that. When he enters the house, we plan to catch him."

Hikaru finished, feeling uneasy with the plan.

"I won't have any of it…I'm not sleeping here tonight…"

Rena exclaimed, getting extremely nervous about the entire ordeal.

"Look, we'll be outside your doors, so if anything happens, we'll be the first ones to help you."

Kaoru tried to reassure her, tears of frustration forming on Rena's eyes, Taisi having her closed tightly.

"Aren't there safer ways!? Why to this extent!?"

"I don't know! Just go with it and we'll have the rest of the host club hang out here for tonight so we'll be sure to catch them."

Rena's mouth fluttered open and closed, trying to have a comeback against Kaoru's statement but nothing would come out.

"Just calm down, okay? There's almost no way that they'd manage to get inside the house a second time!"

Hikaru added, twiddling with his thumbs. Rena sat back down near Taisi, the brunette laying her head against her friend's shoulder, Rena on Taisi's head.

"They'll be caught sooner or later, but until then, we'll keep you safe, okay?"

Kaoru explained, smiling kindly. Rena blushed, feeling somewhat reassured.

"R-right…"

There was a knock on the door, Hikaru standing up to open it.

"Anyone want some cake!?"

Hunny held up a box with a cake inside, Mori holding up another bag with pastries. Tamaki and Kyouya looked somewhat distressed while Haruhi was standing with a determined look on her face, finally dressed as a girl.

"The young ladies have been burdened so! Where are they!? Have you let them out of your sights?"

Tamaki questioned the twins, Hikaru noticing that they all had bags for the night in their hands.

"Just get in…"

Hikaru didn't want any problems with the host club, only some support as friends.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: This…erm….story… shall explain what has been going on recently.

Rena: A-ano….

Tamaki: The fair maiden has no inspiration to write about the glorious me!

Hikaru & Kaoru: No, that's not it…

Haruhi: I don't think she enjoys writing about you, Tamaki-senpai…

Rena: Ano…I don't like writing things where people get hurt or or or or…stalked or-

Kyouya: She has writer's block and is thinking up of excuses. Too bad there isn't a fine for that…

Hunny: This can aaaaall be solved with some delicious strawberry cake!

Mori: …

Tai(to Tamaki): She hasn't spoken to me in a year and starts writing these horrid things about me….-sniffs- I hate heeer!

Rena: LIAR! I haven't spoken to her for a few days because I wasn't allowed! But my Tai-chan, I am so sorry!!!

Tai: Why are you controlling my character without my approval…?

Rena: -insert sweat drop because I really didn't get her permission- Ano….-back to square one-


	4. Torture

AN: Rena: Saa…I've been really really busy…

AN: Rena: Saa…I've been really really busy….

Hunny: Ano sa, ano sa, you don't have to stress so much over it… it's desert time, so have some cake!

Rena: …you are so carefree…aren't you?

Hunny: Haaai!

Rena: Saa….getting back to work now!

Torture

Rena's hands trembled uncontrollably as she was pacing around the room, keeping a close watch on the others and the windows constantly.

"Sit down, would ya? You're driving me nuts."

Hikaru explained, Rena's face swelling with anticipation. She set her cat down and let him wander the house, sitting on the couch while tapping her foot. A few seconds went by, resulting in Hikaru's eyebrow twitching.

"Stop that!"

"Well you aren't exactly the one that is being stalked! Let me think!"

"You don't need to think while tapping your foot and annoying me!"

The two went close to each other's faces, deciding to finally sit down. Taisi was making small braids in Mori's hair, Hunny following her example.

"Thanks for coming guys…"

Taisi began, hugging Mori's head in gratitude. He didn't seem to mind what they were doing to him.

"It isn't a problem. We have my family's special force securing the house now. If there is anyone trying to break in, we would know."

Kyouya explained, fixing his glasses. Rena stopped to look at Kyouya with an odd stare.

"Aren't regular police alright…?"

The rich people began to burst out laughing, Haruhi looking equally as puzzled as the other girls.

"The advantage of being rich is having our own…people… at our dispense."

Haruhi sweat dropped, walking over to Rena and taking a seat next to her, hoping to find some sanity from a normal person.

"I'll be right back…"

Taisi stood up, patting her nightgown free of wrinkles.

"Where are you going?"

Hikaru asked immediately, a blush creeping up on the girl's face. She turned her head and crossed her arms.

"When nature calls, I listen."

She replied, Hikaru still oblivious. Rena and Haruhi began laughing, the others just tilting their heads.

"I don't hear nature-"

"I've gotta go to the bathroom, you idiot."

Taisi snapped at Hikaru, a blush forming on his face as he backed away comically, Rena finally came to a slow of laughing, turning her head to see Kaoru exceptionally quiet. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but a large clock struck the hour.

"Well...I think…he won't be coming…"

Haruhi said, holding her chin. Rena bit her lip again, knowing that something was wrong. Tai still hasn't returned from the bathroom and it was worrying the black haired female. Instinctively she grabbed the closest person's hand and squeezed it, not caring who it belonged to. She felt the other hand squeeze back, a head leaning on hers. She gulped and looked to see who it was. It was Kaoru with his worried expression on his face, Rena looking down slightly embarrassed. She didn't expect him to return the comfort.

"I'm gonna look for Tai-chan…"

She announced, standing up, but Kaoru still held her hand. She took it away from him slowly and ran towards the bathroom, knocking on the door. There was no answer, she calling her name a few times until she heard rustling. Quickly, she opened the door, her eyes widening in fear as she was pulled inside, a hand covering her mouth and door slamming shut.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruhi woke up, wondering when she had fallen asleep. Yawning, she looked around to see everyone else asleep, Hikaru and Kaoru looking as if they had fallen asleep with their eyes half open while still sitting.

"Ara…? Where's Rena and Taisi?"

She asked loudly, shaking the twins awake.

"Where are the two?!"

They looked at each other before their eyes widened in surprise, jumping up.

"I thought you were awake!"

The shouted at each other in usion, running towards the bathroom. They flung open the door, seeing the two girls dressed in a nurse and cheerleader outfit with their mouths taped. Dry tears stained their cheeks until they saw the boys, new tears springing to their eyes. Rena was tied to the ceiling light with a chord around her neck while standing on a single soda can and arms tied behind her up until her elbows. Tai was on another can of soda but inside a tub full of water, she too with a chord attached to the window right beside the tub. Pictures of them in their outfits lay scattered on the ground, the twin's eyes widening in both anger and dread. The girls' clothes that the twins had supplied them with were nowhere to be seen. Taisi hiccupped uncontrollably as she saw the can ripple because of the water, never knowing if it would crush under her weight because of the illusion. The rest of the host club members soon showed up, their eyes widening because of the scene. Kyouya's pen dropped out of his hand, wondering how the predator managed to slip past his family cops.

"Don't just stand there, help us!"

The twins shouted, Kaoru ran over to Rena and Hikaru towards Taisi. Tamaki hurried over to help Hikaru with Mori helping Kaoru. Hikaru stepped in the tub, holding Taisi in his arms as Tamaki removed the noose from her neck, Taisi blushing as Hikaru clenched her tightly to his chest, feeling a little embarrassed to be seen in such a costume. She looked into his eyes, seeing them slightly watery. She took a chance and nestled her head into his chest, biting her lip as more tears slipped down her cheek. Tamaki removed the tape from her mouth and she gasped for air not speaking. There was nothing to say, everything was already quite evident. She looked over at Rena, whom was in Kaoru's arms, he hugging her close.

"I want this to end…"

Rena said in a ragged breath, Mori taking the tape off her arms, she draping them around Kaoru's neck and hugging him, letting go soon afterwards. They went back into the living room, the twins still not putting the girls down.

"You guys can go home if you want to…"

The twins said, frowning.

"No use in this anymore…everything's already done…"

"Right…see you at school then…"

Haruhi said, this time, she looked down, not wanting to see them so damaged.

"B-but, we can't leave! We should stay!"

"Lord, it would change nothing."

"Tamaki, they're right."

Kyouya added his second cents, he looking down with Haruhi. One by one, they slowly left, they all letting out a sigh at the same time.

"It's late…we've got school tomorrow. We should get to bed."

Taisi explained, feeling fatigued after the attack. She didn't want to talk to anyone and neither did Rena. They nodded in agreement, all departing for bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hikaru and Kaoru lay in the same bed wide awake, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm worried."

Kaoru voiced both their fears, turning to look at his brother. They interlinked hands, Kaoru earning a nod from his twin. They stood up and walked towards the girls' room, opening the door slightly. They were huddled together, fast asleep. Hikaru went over to Taisi and Kaoru went over to Rena, slipping under the covers and wrapping their arms around them protectively. The twins glanced towards each other, worry in their eyes.

"We…we'll leave them sleep in tomorrow and skip school…"

Kaoru suggested, earning a nod from Hikaru. Slowly, the fell asleep, burying their faces in the scent of their hair. The two female's opened their eyes partially, looking at each other and smiling before going back to sleep, finding comfort in their lives once again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Rena:ERM! Ah….um…eh…a…n..o….s…a…

Kaoru and Hikaru: Mou, get on with it already

Rena: SUMIMASEN! bows

Kyouya: I should charge a late fee…

Tai: I'll set the price

Rena: I'm BROKE! NO! PLEASE! I PROMISE I'LL BE ON TIME NEXT TIME!!


	5. Pulling a Houdini

AN: Rena: -holds shaking hands over keyboard-

Hikaru & Kaoru: What's wrong with you?

Rena: -turns head slowly with wide eyes- I'm afraid to touch this fic…

Kyouya: Technically, you aren't touching it…

Tai(did't get approval for this either): Start writing!!! You haven't updated in forever!

Rena: -chibi tears- I dun wanna screw up!

Hunny: Cake?

Rena: -pokes belly- I've been getting fat…but that looks soooo good….

Kyouya: Maybe there should be a late fee…-just remembered-

Rena: NO! I can't even afford proper food at the moment! I'm buying 50% stuff! I can't paaaaaay….-cries-

Pulling a Houdini

Rena began to stir, feeling arms wrapped around her. She checked to see that Taisi had her arms to herself, her gut turning cold. In a flash, she kicked the covers off her and sat up, the body beside her falling to the ground. Her heart bead a million miles a minute, she turning her head to see Kaoru on the ground, still sound asleep without a care. If a bomb went off, he wouldn't have known. She clenched her shirt over her heart, sighing and turning to Taisi to see her wide awake, staring back. She let out a surprised gasp, falling on top of Kaoru, this time he waking up and staring at her.

"S-sorry…! Mou, when does a bed have the ability to fit three people!?"

"Four, actually."

A head rose up, revealing it to be Hikaru. Her head fell to the side, eyes laden with sleep in the form of heavy bags.

"Can you get off me now?"

"No. That's what you get for getting in bed with me and Tai in the middle of our fright fest."

She crossed her arms, blushing as she recalled the twins getting in the bed with them but not doing anything about it. She threw a pleading glance over to Tai, but Hikaru was already pulling his morning stunts with her.

"I didn't know if I should have left you alone last night…two girls with no protection whatsoever…are you mad at me…?"

He gripped Taisi's hands, slinking on the ground beside her and placing his head in between his elbows with tears in his eyes. He looked up, a look of concern in evident in his face. Taisi blushed and stretched across the bed, placing her cheek on his hand.

"I can never be mad at you…"

Hikaru threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly and bringing her body close to him.

"That makes me so happy…"

"Hikaru…"

Taisi blushed, Rena could almost see her soul leave her. The black haired female turned her head to Kaoru, seeing his face turned to the side, a little mad. Slowly she got off him, still on the ground.

"Sorry…"

"Yeah."

He replied, dusting himself off before getting up to sit on the bed. Rena looked down, sighing before wrapping herself in the cover that fell on the ground, covering her head in the same time, falling back onto the ground. She felt someone nudge her with their foot.

"I'm dead. Don't bother me."

She replied curtly, getting a little mad about Kaoru getting mad with her. In the end, it was just a ridiculous thing to be mad about. Suddenly, she felt two pairs of arms pick her up, she beginning to freak out.

"O-OI! PUT ME DOWN!"

She screamed, thrashing about until she fell on the ground, the covers messing up her hair as it fell off her.

"What the hell's your prob-"

She looked up, she moving her hair away from her face to see both twins having their faces close to hers.

"You okay? Let Dr. Kaoru help you."

Kaoru took her hand and picked her up, she backing away into Hikaru, he catching her.

"How about we play Doctor together later, Kaoru? I know it's your favorite game."

"Hikaru…"

They both embraced each other, Rena in the middle. Taisi jumped up and joined up and helped her friend out of there, a happy blush crossing her face.

"Taisi, I'm ever so grateful…I owe you so much…"

"Rena-chan, there is nothing that you owe me. Saving you was enough and you would have done the same for me."

"Tai-chan…"

The two embraced each other, the twins momentarily stopping to stare at them, they looking at each other and looking away, each of them bearing a blush as well. The girls grinned slyly, turning to the guys and placed a hand each others shoulders.

"We're supposed to be at school."

They said in usion, the twins shrugging.

"We thought you could use the day off after last night."

The girls became silent, realizing that they still hadn't changed out of the outfits they were forced to wear. The twins quickly realized their mistake, about to correct it when they both hid under the covers on top of the bed, the twins looking at each other and sighing. Slowly, they made their way towards the bed and lift the covers, getting under it with them, smiling broadly at them. The girls looked away from them, wanting to curl back into a ball and fall asleep. The twins placed their arms around them, bringing them closer to their bodies.

"Remember, Kaoru, it's your turn after this."

"I'll hold you to that promise, Hikaru."

With that, both females felt their faces flush in adrenaline, holding back squeals. They interlinked hands with each other, each of the boys hugging them tighter.

"What are we gonna do today if we don't go to school?"

Taisi questioned, looking up at Hikaru, Hikaru towards Kaoru.

"Well, we didn't think you'd recover so soon from shock…"

"So you wanted us to lie around in bed all day?"

Rena questioned back to Kaoru, crossing her arms. They shrugged and threw the covers off.

"Alright, let's go get some breakfast then. I'm hungry."

Hikaru suggested, lifting the covers off of him and beginning to walk off, looking back slightly to check to see if his brother was following him. The twin slowly took off after his brother, looking back to see the girls unmoving.

"Should we really leave them alone…?"

They said in usion, looking back towards the closed door behind them. They looked at each other, not expecting to say that in usion for the first time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tai wore a white dress that reached a few inches above her knees with lacing at the hem. Thick, silky pieces of cloth hung two by two at her shoulders as the neck of the dress was in a v-style with straps. High cork sandals with white strings went all the way up to her knees and everything was all supposed to be tied up for a pink neck ribbon but she held that firmly in her hand.

"There's no way in hell I'm wearing any sort of pink…" She growled, holding up her fist to Hikaru. "But why? It ties everything together."

"Was that supposed to be a pun?" He walked over to her and took it from her hand. Making his way behind her, he gently wrapped it around her neck and smiled. "Not even if I put it on?" She was stopped in her tracks and melted. Before she had the chance to protest again, he tied it around her neck and smiled again. "See? You don't look too bad."

"You're complaining for a neck ribbon…I have to make a _bow_." Rena had two long trailing pieces of silk behind her stitched to the dress. The ribbon was white attached to a lavender dress that was the same length as Tai's. It had straps like Tai's as well except she wore flat shoes. Kaoru smiled lightly and looked over to Hikaru. It was as if he was saying, 'thankfully their spirits aren't dampened.'

"Let me help you fix that." She grumbled as he helped her tie it, his touch softening her up as he moved with deft experience. "There, better?" She nodded, her mouth too numb to move.

"What's for breakfast?" Hikaru asked loudly, taking Taisi's hand and leading her into the kitchen. Rena was about to walk off but Kaoru pulled her close to him, hugging her from behind while holding onto her shoulders. She froze, looking up at him. "What's…wrong…?"  
"Can we leave the other two alone…just for a while…?"

"I guess…what's the matter?"

Kaoru looked up to see Hikaru laughing with Tai, a small blush on his face. Instantly, Rena knew. He wanted to give time to his brother to grow with the other female. A small smirk crossed her face. "And what makes you think I'll give over my best friend to your brother?"

A look of horror crossed Kaoru's face as he stared into her void, expressionless face. She looked perfectly serious for a split second before laughing. "You look so cute! It's alright. It'll be nice to see her actually falling for someone."

Rena spoke, watching a bit longer. Kaoru rested his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes and listening to her breathing.

"Are you coming!?" Tai yelled from the kitchen, Kaoru smiling and stood up properly. "Coming." He spoke back, beginning to make his way to the others. Rena stayed back for a few extra seconds, looking outside at the fog before following him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is so cool!" Tai exclaimed, running down the beach as the wind kept up at incredible speeds yet the fog never blew away. Every so often, the females would have to hold their dresses down so the wind didn't blow it up. "Careful…" Rena warned, Hikaru laughed as she tripped, she lifting her head to laugh before he ran next to her, helping her up. Rena's head turned every which way, wary of her surroundings. She remembered that it was there where her problems began.

"Ow!"

Kaoru rubbed the back of his head as something made contact, he turning around to see nothing. "What's wrong?"

"Something just hit me…"

"Probably the wind…"

She tried shrugging it off, but this made her more wary than anything. Her eyes slanted as she saw a small projectile whizzing towards Hikaru, hitting his shoulder. "That's no wind…"

She spoke to herself, pretending that she was picking up shells as she veered off to one side, grabbing a rock at the same time. She looked up, and before had the chance to yell, was pulled in behind the crevasse of two rocks and into a hidden cave.

Taisi ran ahead of Hikaru, grinning as she looked at him and disappeared behind a few rocks, sticking her head up over them and smiling impishly. It was a silly little kid's game of tag, but she seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it. "Get back here before something happens." He scolded her, she shaking her head.

"That'd be no fun. Come on!"

He sighed but soon found his enthusiasm again and began running in her direction. "RENA!?"

Kaoru's worried voice resonated throughout the beach, making Hikaru turn around quickly. There was a scream, Hikaru's face blanched and he knew automatically who it belonged to.

"Tai…TAISI!"

He yelled, running faster to the rocks to find her gone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Hikaru: Does it have to be every chapter _something_ happens to you…you…damsels?

Kaoru: It sounds mean, but yeah…you kinda are damsels.

Tai: We're not damsels!!!

Rena: -tears running down face-

Tai: What's wrong?

Rena: It's true! –sobs- I just realized!

Hikaru & Kaoru: We told you…

Rena: That's why I didn't want to touch this story again!!


End file.
